Ken Hatake
Ken (ケン, Ken) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Hatake clan He is an only son of Kakashi Hatake with Mina. He is as genius as his father, but he is playful and doesn't take something seriously just like his mother. Background Ken is the only child of Mina and Kakashi. He was born 2 years ago before The Fourth Shinobi World War. His father loves him unconditionally and spoils him. Since that, ken always like to do whatever he wants. And that make him having a bad habit. He doesn’t like being stared at and being a center of the attention. He’s never stand himself out. However, since he is a Hokage’s son and has a good looking, people often pay attention to him. He’s blamed for many times that he’s just a well connected. individual. But he doesn’t care at all. Genin Since he became Genin, he joined Team 7 having Naruto Uzumaki as a leader. They are very closed since Ken was a little boy. Ken used to train with Naruto occasionally. And that let him know that he can’t beat Naruto ever. However, he also knows Naruto’s weakness. His teammates: Tsukune and Mibuna really cherish Naruto. It makes their team is so united. After the mission, Naruto is able to look after his students very well. Therefore, they don’t have any risks. Besides, Naruto willing trusts Ken because he knew Ken’s skills. Chunin He applied the Chūnin Exams to impress his father to be proud of him. Also, he would try to be the winner as best as he can for only his father. Well known that his father is the 6th Hokage, he doesn’t want to damage his father's name. He just only wanted to win the opponent, not to win for passing the exam because he’s inattentive to go a harder mission. Thus, he didn’t use Ninjutsu. He used only the Taijutsu and tricked the opponent with his own aptitude. Finally, he passed the exam with an outstanding character by his fast speed and intelligence. Although he doesn’t want to become Chūnin, he was very happy that he’d passed the test. After he got the B-Rank mission, he was as a temporary leader because Naruto got another mission. He was almost lose his teammates that time. He couldn’t control himself when he saw his team was in danger. He used to be Shinobi with great sagacious. When he faced to the team’s danger, he couldn’t even think for any plan. He lost his confidence and was under pressure situation. Only think the ways to save his friends’ lifes. He used all his power to save his friends, but was unable to beat all the enemies. Fortunately, Naruto had completed the mission and came to help them in time. It was because of his father noticed his feelings that he was very stressed with this mission. Therefore, he realized that he should not work with others. Since that, he didn't live in the village for two years. He tried to avoid his teammates because he feel guilty that he couldn't protect his friends. While his friends never blame him at all. Tsukune and Mibuna continually try to find him. He returned to the village only once a month because he had a promised with his father. But when he knew that his father needed his ability to help the village, then he decided to come back to the village for his father. Besides, it was the time that Naruto prepared to take the position of the Seventh Hokage placing his father. Personality Ken is very handsome. Observing by his physical, he is staid. But in fact, he is very friendly. Many people like him, yet also hate him. But he doesn't care about other's gossip. He cares only people who are good to him. He is a kind of cheeky and playful person, not serious about anything. Well known as being lazy and lacking of patience. He doesn't like doing missions than hanging out with his friends. Also, he is very straightforward. He expresses directly to everything. He's never lie and doesn't like lying. (Except when he's doing the mission.) He is curious and likes to learn and interested in everything as same as a kitten naturally. His bad habit is he likes to flirt with girls, but doesn't take it serious to anyone of them. Appearance Hatake Ken 8yrs.jpeg|Ken Hatake as an 8 year old. Kakashi's son hatake ken.jpg|Ken Hatake as an 14 year old. Hatake ken 18.jpg|Ken Hatake on Boruto Naruto next generations. Hatake ken boruto next generation.jpg|Ken Hatake on Boruto Naruto next generations. Ken looks like his father with the same hair color and personality. He has silver short hair, red eyes and white skin. His eyes are beautifully remarkable which are derived from his mother. His face resembled as his mother while his personality resembled his father. He always acts calm, but he is actually playful which it opposites to his character. Ken likes to wear a T-shirt inside, then wear a jacket outside. He especially likes wearing a hood. He often rolls up his shirt sleeves to be comfortable. He wears the Forehead Protector on the right glove. Most of his clothes are black and dark blue. He puts on a belt which has a bag attaching behind in order to store the ninja equipment and weapons. He sometimes hides the weapons under the clothes. Abilities Ken is a genius like his father. But he usually didn't show anyone his potential because he knew that it will increase more work. Only his father knows well about his abilities because he trains with his father all the times. He loves and highly respects his father. He likes to tease his father and becomes a habit. So, they both are very close. Ken has a very good memory. He can learn things quickly. Because of his laziness, he always thought for the shortcuts to complete the mission quick. Sometimes he doesn't even have to deal with enemies at all. He is remarkable as the fast speed and his intelligence. But he's not very confident with them. He just does everything by his instinct. That's why he likes to do a mission alone. Since he decided so sudden; plus, without plans. Having teammates can make him worried and distracted. It's miserable that if he was the team leader, he would had been a very effective leader. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ken often uses Taijutsu in the battle. He doesn't have much chakra. Even though he avoids using Ninjutsu, but he can use it very well. He always trains Jutsu with his father, he also reads and searches all about Jutsu in order to increase the data when he has to fight with enemies. He likes to learn new things, so it leads him has a fantastic fighting style and hard to guess. He can use everything around as a weapon. (Such as when Naruto had the bells test with him, he tied Naruto's hand with the hood's rope to limit Naruto's movements.) Furthermore, he is outstanding in the fast speed and intelligence. He's remarkably able to flee enemies or he can seduce enemies. Many times he does not even have to use chakras at all (from EP 1). Ninjutsu Lightning Mesh Ken main technique is "Lightning Mesh," which is a sow up lightning on the high ground, it is like a net that was sown above to capture the enemy. It’s very difficult for enemies who are in range to escape. Chidori Ken can use the Chidori that he was trained from his father as well. However, using Chidori is very risky because of its own speed. Thus, he uses it only if he wants to get rid of enemies who are fixed targets. He is thoughtful and never uses Chidori in risky conditions. Lightning Barrier When Ken wanted to trap the enemy or protect people, he will use "Lightning Barrier." It's the lightning releasing around the enemy or to limit the area not allowing people to neither enter, nor exit. It's like a lightning cage. Ninken Ken can summon Ninken like his father. He has two Ninkens; __ .They are his best friend as well. Chakra Blade In the case that he does not want to eliminate the enemy. He often uses Chakra Blade put an electric chakra in his weapon before throwing at the enemy. If it hit them, they will be shocked like being electrocuted giving him a chance to rapidly escape away. Intelligence Ken is intelligent and genius like his father. Besides, he has a very good memory. He is curious and likes to find out answers. He's able to learn things quickly. And he is a very sharp-witted person. Ken's grades are at the middle level. That's because of he wanted them to be like that. If he got the full scores, he knew that he will be focused and he will had more works. When he was on a mission, he quickly think resolving problems without any form. So, It is difficult for the enemy to know his plan. In addition, because of his playful can lead the enemy to be careless. But his weakness is that he can't be a leader. Because he cannot work under high pressure and expectations from the others. When he is has a mission alone, his decision will be so quick and effective due to that he can hold the mistake and the risk by himself. But if he has to take the teammates' lifes, he becomes lack of confidence in his decisions. He can't take someone's life at risk. Stats Blank Period Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky Main article: Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky The Last: Naruto the Movie Main article: The Last: Naruto the Movie Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Main articles: Konoha Hiden (novel) and Konoha Hiden (anime) In Naruto's wedding, Ken was 5 years old. He went to attend naruto's wedding, along with his parents. Ken's Childhood He was a very curious kid and enthusiastic to learn anything. He tried so hard to read his father's favorite book. However, his father refused and never gave any reason to him. He has never given up on his father though. (from SP. 5) Ken is a straightforward person since he was a little. And he likes to troll to anyone; especially the people who wanted to beat him. (from EP. 2) Ken Academy. Ken gained many attention from his classmates. Yet, many people hate him. They often talk that he is a Hokage's privilege to complete things. They see Ken as an incapable person, unable to use Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, and worthless. However, there are some people who approached him didn't mind about that he's a Hokage'son. He likes to help other people who are being bullied, but it caused to he himself that is being bullied. It turned out that Ken's ignorance caused Taishiro who tried to bully him to be impatient instead. Because of Ken didn't even concern about Taishiro's appearance. Apart from that, Ken also tried not to revenge him, he avoided fighting with Taishiro by the stratagem. Taishiro was curious Ken's skills and tried to challenge him. Finally, he learned that Ken isn't an incble as they've said. (from EP. 2) Team 7 The bell test. In the Bells Test for team 7, Ken realized that there is no way to steal the bell from Naruto, his sensei. So, he planed with teammates like Tsukune and Mibuna. He used Taijutsu and found a time to use a hood's rope to tie Naruto up to limit Naruto's move. Then, Tsukune and Mibuna could use all the Ninjustu to approach Naruto in the same time. However, they couldn't steal the bell from Naruto. While Naruto had already accepted their teamwork. Ken used the last plan is that treat Naruto ramen, with the bell in exchange. Then, Naruto let them pass the test dut to their teamwork. Plus, he got the free ramen. (From EP. 3) Hatake Ken, the cunning Ninja Ken's back to Konohagakure once a month. He was assigned a mission as fast as he arrived the village from his father; the sixth Hokage. It's a sending a secret scroll to another village mission. He'd met a wandering ninjas who tried to seize it. Ken plotted them to follow him till the cliffs. He pretended as surrender, deceived them to trust and sent them the fake one. Ken pretended jumping from the cliff. But in the fact he just hid himself. Those ninjas believed him and tried to find a trail to follow him. Ken can escape safely without fighting. It made him well known as "Hatake Ken, the Cunning Ninja", which it was named by his father (from EP. 1). The reason Ken do a mission alone. He returned to the village after traveling for two years. Since his father was about to step down from Hokage, therefore, he tried to help his father's work. One day, he wandered in the village, his former team 7's friends; Tsukune and Mibuna, finally found him. Ken was trying to avoid them because he felt guilt that he couldn't protect them in the past mission. Tsukune is very upset that Ken disappeared and abandoned their friendship. They tried to explain to him that they had never blamed him at all. They understood that he doesn't want to do a mission with them and know that being a leader caused Ken is under pressure. But they just wished that Ken don't avoid them and become friends again. (from EP. 5) New Era The Arrest Mission. Ken was assigned to arrest the blood knife killer, Missing-Nin from Kirigakure. The killer is very fast and powerful. The mission is risky that he has to deal. Ken had to change plans twice in a moment. With Ken's intelligence, he completed the mission easily. (From EP. 4) (รอใส่เนื้อหา เคนจอมกะล่อน แทนข้อมูลนี้) Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls Main articles: Konoha Shinden (novel) and Konoha Shinden (anime) Having Mirai as a protector for the mission on S-rank to protect 6th Hokage and Might Guy. Ken goes to see Naruto who is his teacher and Seventh Hokage, and says to him that he wants to join in this mission. At first, Naruto refuses because it takes 20 days for this mission and there are others more suitable mission waiting for Ken to complete. However, Naruto also deems that Ken might want to spend his vacation with his father. At the end, he allows Ken to join and takes this as a vacation for Ken. Throughout the journey, Ken barely takes part in the mission as much as Mirai. He always sneakily goes traveling to different places and occasionally comes see his father. He takes his interest in the surrounding as children do and is playful during the journey. Seldom does he participate in the competition between Kakashi and Gai as well. That makes Guy and him so intimate with each other and sometimes being on crack together. Mirai notices that Ken often kids around and enjoys being playful with his father. Both are very closed with one another and this makes Mirai miss her dad. Ken sees reactions of the girl and tries to cheer her up. He told her to help looking after his father because he does not really stay with his father that often. He believes she can do this well and tells her to consider his dad as her second father. He will also act as her big brother too. These seems to help make her feel better. (from SP. 1) Hatake's moment. Ken's mother has a wrists sprain, so she can't cooking. Thus, he decided to cooks instead. His mother was very happy because his dish is very delicious. But he doesn't like cooking and doing housework because of he's lazy. His family is intimately close and always spending time together. He's just like a kid when he's being with them. (from sp.5) In Other Media Video Games Trivia *His name was built by his father and mother's letters; "K" "N." *His rule is "no rules." *He can make a very delicious food. *He can sing very well. *His girl type is a younger girl. But he has never had a girlfriend before. He's flirtatious with girls, but not serious to anyone of them. *He really wants to have a sister, he doesn't want a brother (In fact, he doesn't like kids because of they are annoying). His mother wanted to have the only child. *His voice-actor is the same as Midnight Blade voice-actor. Hatake Ken.png|Hatake Ken. ken on mission.jpg|Ken on mission. Hatake Ken on mission.jpeg|Ken’s notebook which he uses to write a mission's information. (He normally doesn’t write the data, he only memorizes it.) Lightning mesh jutsu.jpeg|Lightning Mesh Invented by Ken Hatake Hatake Ken-Lightning Barrier.jpg|He use "The Lightning Barrier" Hatake Ken and Gai.jpeg|Ken and Gai Kakashi and his son.jpeg|Ken 5 years old he is very curious. Hatake Family - Kakashi Ken Mina.jpg|Ken is 7 years old. Team 7 Naruto-sensei.jpeg|Ken in team 7 team Naruto. Hokage's children.jpg|He really wants to have a sister. Ken Hatake and his friend.jpeg|He's so popular. Hatake Ken in Valentine's Day.jpg|Ken Hatake in Valentine's Day. Reference * Ken Hatake belongs to pungpp on DeviantART * His story >>> Here * IG Ken Hatake Category:Hatake Category:FINAL Category:Konohagakure Category:Next Generation